Gift of a Friend
by Katritam
Summary: A charity benefit, pebbles and sausages...welcome to the Sandburg Zone. A dollop of fun, a smidgen of insanity and just a pinch of angst...blended together to create a *hopefully* delightful concoction.


**Gift of a Friend**

Disclaimer: Not mine...

"No way man!"

It was said in a laughing tone, hands raised in a 'whoa...back off' gesture, curls flying as Blair wriggle-bounce-flinched away from Jim, who was the recipient of the exuberant denial.

"Come on Chief...it's for a great cause..." Jims reply was half wheedling, half pleading as he followed his smaller partner out of the loft elevator, heading towards his truck.

Blue eyes pleaded with the refusal he saw on Blair's face, voice saturated with well meaning intent "Think of all those little kids at St Andrews...the looks on their sweet little faces when they see the new clothes and toys and stuff... " he paused, trying to gauge the reaction his persuasive abilities were having on the other man.

Blair grinned "Big eyes all bright and shining... over something as trivial as a stuffed bear...or new shoes..." the smile was warm and honest, and Jim thought he'd hooked him, when Blair snorted, gesturing pointedly, "That was low Jim...even coming from you...I'll donate money or time, whatever they need...but I am NOT getting up on stage and singing in front of 5000 people!" he slammed the door perhaps a little harder than was necessary, just to emphasise his point.

Jim tried again, "I just thought it would be fun! It doesn't matter if you're no good...if that's what you're worried about..." Blair's glare and raised boot had Jim looking for an out, and rather than risk his precious sweetheart, he soothed the ruffled feathers "Okay! Okay! I get it...no singing..." Blair nodded, crossing his arms as Jim pulled out into traffic, glad that his friend had given up.

Jim smiled, as he pulled through the wonder burger drive-through, gladdened by the absence of his partner's usual '_artery hardening poison_' tirade, accepting the quiet frown of disgust at his greasy cholesterol loaded breakfast as forgiveness for being pushy.

They ate in silence for several minutes, Jim concentrating on the road with one eye and one hand, and the burger with the other eye and hand. They were pulling into the police compound parking lot when Jim swallowed his last mouthful and voiced what he had been thinking about for the last few minutes.

"I know! You could ...juggle or something..."

Blair stiffened, almost growling exasperatedly, before he turned in his seat, hand on hips, managing to look quite intimidating, despite being seated beside 6" wall of muscle.

"Jim! No singing, dancing, juggling, budgie smuggling, strip teases or acting...I'm not doing ANYTHING in the police charity benefit contest!" Jim had already backed down, but Blair was on a roll. "Why do people always assume I want to be smack bang in the centre of attention! Like I'm some spotlight whore... its bad enough being thought of as your _'queer hippy-freak tag along'_...I'm not getting up and making an absolute idiot of myself in front of hundreds of police officers! I'm already an interloper... an intruder trespassing where there's no way I can belong...I'm not one of you! Why the hell should I get to be involved in a police sanctioned and participated event!"

Jim blinked in shock.

Jim blinked again, and jumped to answer, before the situation got any more out of control, "What the hell are you talking about!" his question was met with the slamming of the truck door, much harder this time, as Blair took off, too late to hear the vehement disagreement on Jims lips.

Jim coasted the barley moving vehicle into his parking bay, and was out the door and following Blair to the elevator as soon as his feet touched the cement, determined to catch up and sort out a few misconceived ideals that had obviously gotten scrambled on their way to the Sandburg Zone.

Jim stood in the car park basement, waiting for the elevator, having pressed the button a half dozen times to convey his impatience to the inanimate transport machine. Blair had beaten him to the elevator, and Jim cursing his faster than thought partner stabbed at the button before stepping back to wait. Extending his hearing Jim was able to easily pick the staccato beat and rhythmic thumping of his guide's heart from the cacophony above, knowing instinctively that it was too fast, not matching the usual level of easy going, if not calm, what with that irrepressible bounce, of the young man.

By the time the elevator reached the bottom again, and then travelled back up the shaft, stopping at what had to be every floor between the parking lot and the major crimes bullpen, Jim already knew that Blair was gone. The note on his desk confirmed it.

_Jim,_

_Sorry for wigging out, catch you at the loft later._

_Blair_

_Ps- There's a reporter lurking about for the charity benefit goss, her camera has a mean flash, so watch the dials._

Jim sighed, crumpled the note. He could still see the intense hurt and disappointment in those stormy blue eyes, but Blair being Blair, still put Jim's well being first, with a clandestine warning for his sentinel.

"ELLISON!"

Any further contemplation of the morning drama was cut short by Simon's bellow, and reluctantly shelving his concern, Jim stashed his bag under the desk and headed for Simons office.

Pulling up the indicated seat and accepting the richly flavoured mug, Jim turned his attention to his boss, startled to see a strangely troubled look on Bank's face as the man eyes took in his bullpen, where everything seemed normal and settled.

"Something wrong Simon?" Jim asked his friend.

Simon's gaze was distracted for several more second before he pulled his attention back into the room with a head shake, shrugging off whatever had been bothering him.

"No, everything's fine...just...never mind" he turned his attention fully on Jim, "Where are you up to on the HiggenBottom case?"

Jim shuddered, silently gladdened to see the small smirk on Simons face as he answered, voice as serious and business-like as possible "Mr HiggenBottom was found, approximately seventeen hours after having been...kidnapped...alive and well, although quite hungry and a little...mangy...he was extremely agitated when we...extracted him...and scratched at his rescuers" he sighed over a smile as Simon grinned, indicating he should continue, which Jim did, "Mrs Hollander was extremely pleased that we found her...companion...in such a short lapse of time, and will be recommending our department to all her friends..."

At this, Simon burst into laughter, and Jim dropped the act, complaining "Come on Simon...Why did we get assigned to look for the damn cat!"

Simon's mirth didn't stop, but he found the breath to answer, "Mrs Hollander is Senator Carmichaels favourite great-Aunt, the senator has the chief of polices ear...and you get stuck with the cat."

Jim looked so forlorn and put out that Simon had to add, "If it makes you feel any better the woman specifically requested you and Sandburg..." Jim looked up, interested, as Simon went on "Her exact words were '_that big strong detective...he won cop of the year...and the adorable little one who bounces all the time and is so outgoing and happy...'...woman makes Sandburg sound like a goddamn puppy!_"

If anything Jim looked even more unhappy at the mention of Blair and Simon not a detective for nothing, easily caught this.

The same troubled look he'd had on when Jim had entered the office reappeared, and he asked "Is there anything going on with Sandburg?"

At Jims questioning look, Simon elaborated "I saw him breeze in here earlier...like a hurricane...he put some files on your desk, gave Rhonda a USB and left just as fast...didn't reply to any of the gangs questions and actually pushed past H to leave...it was...disconcerting... " Simon's tone indicated that he found it a little more than just disconcerting.

Jim smiled at the ill concealed worry that Simon felt for his partner, as much as the other man may profess to dislike or disregard Blair, the evidence was complicit with another finding completely. He answered, reassuring Simon as best he could.

"Yes something's up..." before Simon could interrupt, Jim continued "I don't know what...he blew up at me this morning about something pretty random...and then disappeared before I could get to the bottom of it...but don't worry, I'll deal with it..." at Simons less that assured visage Jim added "Don't worry Simon, I'll talk to him tonight..."

Simon seemed at least mildly relieved, nodding as he spoke, voice gruff "See that you do...when Sandburg's out of kilter...everyone else seems thrown off as well... " it was as back handed a compliment as Simon ever gave, but Jim saw it for what it was.

Changing the subject Simon asked "How are you going organising our contribution for the benefit show?" He laughed at Jims Grimace, adding "Being senior detective isn't all fun and games...that's why we have benefits..."

Jim growled menacingly, like a kitten...perhaps a very big kitten, before answering "Simon...no one has given me a straight answer...they don't want to be involved...we only need one, but none will give in..."

Simon grimaced in sympathy, having coordinated several times previously, he knew of the difficulties that Jim faced, consolingly he spoke "Everyone knows that the benefit is always a flop, a room full of half baked acts, unwilling participants, bored bigwigs and armed law enforcement officers asked to sit still, and quietly...for several hours...no one wanted to be involved in that...but I thought you'd be a shoe in with Sandburg...why haven't you asked him, I'm sure he'd agree..." he looked expectantly across the desk.

Jim squirmed internally, he knew that Blair probably wouldn't comfortable if Jim blabbed about what had been said that morning, knowing that his partner had a keen sense of pride where his friends where concerned, eventually he decided to be honest but brief "He won't be doing anything Sir, He's not a cop, so he feels he shouldn't participate..."

Simon's look was so purely baffled that Jim honestly believed that the man had no more idea why Blair would think that than he did, so didn't elaborate. Simon all but exploded "He's as much a cop as any of the officers in this building! Everyone should know so by now...and anyone who says any different can answer to me!" he ended his little outburst with a genuine desk slap, and didn't even have the grace to look embarrassed at Jims raised eyebrow.

"Repeat any of that and I'll deny it to my grave..." was all he mildly added.

Jim's knowing smile wasn't intimidated at all.

Simon glared at him, and then growled, "Go on, get out...go and do some work or something..."

Jim went, and took his knowing smile with him.

The rest of the day blurred into a never ending series of worrying about Blair, paperwork, thinking back on the argument from that morning, filing paperwork, worrying about Blair, yelling at the damned f*****G computer, smiling knowingly, rehashing that morning, drinking coffee, hitting the computer, and worrying about Blair.

Jim was about 10 seconds away from destroying his second computer when Simons shout from his closed office had the whole bullpen breathing a sigh of relief.

"GO HOME ELLISON"

Jim was gone before Simon could change his mind.

Before Jim could leave, he had to remove Blair's hastily abandoned breakfast remains, off milk and several hour old yogurt stench permeating the trucks cabin, and Jim really couldn't care.

As he drove, Jim pondered the issue, wondering, at the foundation of it all, where on earth Blair had gotten such incorrect notions. He knew they used the 'you're not a cop!' line when Blair all gung-ho to take on a gun waving lunatic, but in all honesty, everyone had accepted that he was there to stay, and that he belonged to major crimes.

Except, apparently, Blair.

'_Spotlight whore'_

The phrase from that morning popped into his head out of nowhere.

The comment was so left field that Jim honestly didn't know what to make of it. He knew, hell, they all knew that Blair wasn't exactly what you would call shy, but an attention seeker was well beyond how far Jim would go. The vulgarity of the statement made Jim shudder; despite having heard much worse...Blair just didn't use that sort of terminology.

Jim drove just a little faster.

'_An intruder trespassing where there's no way I can belong'_

It was much too late for that, Blair already a had a place at his side and in the department, why would he see himself as an intruder?

Jim put his foot down.

'_Queer hippy-freak tagalong_''

Who the hell had Blair been talking to, or more importantly, who the hell had been talking to Blair?

Jim would have gone full sirens and lights, except he was already at the loft.

It was only 10 minutes after he sent Jim home that the elevator doors dinged and opened to reveal a rather dishevelled Blair.

Simon sighed at the total and utter clichéd predictability.

Deciding to kill two birds with one stone, Simon bellowed.

"SANDBURG"

He almost regretted it when the kid jumped like he'd touched a live wire.

Almost.

He noticed that Sandburg seemed excessively skittish, and not the usual bounce, but more of a flinching shyness.

He also noticed that the further into the bullpen he got, the more the boy relaxed and the wild look in his eyes lessened until it disappeared entirely.

Familiar environment.

It was an almost normal Sandburg who plopped down in the same seat his partner had sat in.

Almost.

Simon spoke, "Is something wrong Sandburg?" unconsciously mimicking Jims opening statement of earlier.

Blair seemed to wilt as he answered, "No, why would it be?"

Simon could read a shutdown when he saw one and decided to leave the Sandburg Zone to the one with the most experience traversing it, instead saying, "You just look a little jumpy, it's probably the weather...I've been meaning to ask...did you want to do something in the police benefit show?"

Blair's gaze jumped to his, angry and confused, and for a second Simon was sure that Blair knew that he had spoken to Jim, but the boy let loose a breath and dropped his gaze, answering, "I don't think so Simon...isn't it a police personnel only event?"

Simon was unable to believe the urge he had to demand why the boy didn't realise that he was police personnel, major crimes' personal Blair that is.

Instead he explained carefully "Yes, but that includes anyone working with or closely tied to the profession, of which you definitely qualify..."

He could see a small light in the boy's eyes that hadn't been present before, but it was so small that it would have been lost in the usual glow, which was disconcertingly missing at the moment. Knowing Blair, Simon waited for him to move to the next step"

He did by asking "Why do you all want me to participate...wouldn't it be better if it was people that all of Major Crimes identified with and...resp...accep...recognized?"

Simon sighed as he realized the heart of the matter, in what Blair didn't say, more than what he did... the boy truly did not know.

He decided to tell him, despite what he had told Jim earlier, deciding that Blair self worth was more important that his own reputation. "Sandburg... Blair..." at the unusual use of his first name Blair looked up. Attention riveted on Simon as he continued "Major crimes considers you as belonging to us...part of our family...anyone who disagrees is dead wrong" the look in Simons eyes could have given the words a literal meaning.

Blair just looked stunned, Simon decided that he might as well go for the jugular now that his reputation was in its death throes anyway, "The reason we want you in the benefit is because of the morale, fun and friendliness you bring with you..."at Blair's disbelieving look Simon extrapolated "Major Crimes has the highest Morale level on record, and personal interviews have pinpointed your continued presence as a major boosting effect in this manner...basically... we like having you around..."

Blair still looked flummoxed, and Simon didn't see it improving any time in the immediate future, so he demanded an answer "Understood?"

Blair nodded, rather hazily, and Simon finished "Good, repeat that to anyone and they'll say duh...now get out of here..." at Blair's bamboozled grin he made shooing motions towards the door "Jim left 30 mins ago...so scram!"

Blair Scammed.

Blair hurried from the bus stop up into his and Jim's building, already knowing that his sentinel would have been chomping at the bit all day after when he left them that morning, and then to have come home to find that Blair wasn't there...

He had just opened the door when he came face to chest with the blue cotton covered chest of his roommate and best friend.

"Ah...Sorry Jim...I stopped by the bullpen..."Blair spoke as Jim ushered him in silently, a silent Jim was never a good thing.

Before he could blink, Blair found himself on the sofa, Jim beside him in his rarely used, but all too recognisable 'we are going to have a chat now' position.

The last thing Blair wanted to do was 'chat' about what an idiot he had been that morning, so he tried to head it off at the pass.

"I'm really sorry about this morning Jim" he ploughed on before Jim could get a word in, "I spoke to Simon and I know you guys think of me as one of your own..." ignoring Jims startled reaction regarding Simons apparent confession, Blair continued "I'm sorry I was so stupid as to think that you guys would be so shallow and callous...I know you trust and value me as much as I do you...I was just being insecure this morning..."

Jim tried to jump in here, but Blair saw the confrontation lurking in his friends eyes and poke over the top of him, really not wanting this conversation to go where he had a feeling t was going to go regardless of what he wanted. "Jim...It's okay...I know I belong...I know Simon told me the truth..."

He would have continued except Jim leaned closer, eyes intent and Blair fell silent as Jim finally broke in "Blair, I know you believe us, and that we told the truth...I want to know who lied to you in the first place" he could see that Blair was going to deny it, so he added, "I know someone is giving you a hard time...who is it?"

Jim waited for an answer that Blair didn't want to give "Jim, its fine, it noth..." at Jims look he amended "Nothing I can't handle...I know it's not the general consensus now...it's okay..."

Jim growled, "It's not okay...someone is harassing you..." Blair tried to argue but Jim insisted "Harassment at the very least...I know you Blair...the way you reacted this morning...that's more than just someone giving you a few digs...that's harassment ...probably verbal abuse..."

A strange look passed over Blair's face and Jims stomach dropped through a hole in the floor, taking his heart with it, his voice was a little shaky, with trepidation and anger as he questioned, "it is just verbal...not physical..."

Blair jumped up, "Of course it's not physical! I would have told you...I wouldn't need to anyway...you see the bruises, or whatever...you'd know...it's fine...I know he's wrong now...just leave it to me...I can take care of myself!"

Jim pulled him back down onto the couch, running soothing hands over taut shoulders, "I know you can...but it would be nice if your blessed protector had something to do for once, Mr Independent"

Jim could feel the heat of Blair's blush.

The younger man fell silent for a moment before speaking, softly and honestly "Jim...thank you...I...I trust you...I need you to trust me...let me deal with it..."

Jim knew he wouldn't get much more out of Blair, and would only succeed in angering his guide should he insist on pushing at the moment, but the sentinel would be watching.

Agreeing, he said "Okay...but the second he gets out of control...you get me...or Simon...or any one of the guys...your one of us...and we take care of our own"

Blair smiled, thankful, honest and true, sowing his gratefulness by finishing, "I suppose, as a major Crime affiliate...that I should be involved in sanctioned events...like this upcoming police benefit...put me down to sing a solo...but if I suck, I'm blaming you."

Jim took the olive branch that Blair was back to his usual disposition, and that he had his one required volunteer for the Police charity benefit contest.

Over the next week, leading up to the benefit that Saturday night, Jim was careful to keep a close eye, and ear, on Blair and those who associated with him. He was happy when most seemed to accept, if not adore the young man.

Still, he waited, and after informing them about Blair's tormentor, so did the others. Blair suddenly had no shortage of escorts, companions and box carriers. Just lately someone always seemed to be 'going his way'.

Jim was surprised when Megan, H and Rafe all agreed to be in a short skit that Blair was apparently co-ordinating.

He was absolutely floored when Simon agreed to participate as well.

Blair asked Jim if he would like to join in as well, which the sentinel respectfully declined. NO.

When asked, all accredited their generous donation of time, dignity and humility to Blair.

All was going swimmingly, the criminals were either locked up or under a rock somewhere, everyone _said_ that their acts were coming along, no one broke anything or cut anything...all in all it was an amazing week.

Until Blair came back from the requisitions office after lunch on Thursday.

And Jim just knew.

As soon as Blair came close enough, Jim all but frog marched him into Simon's office, gathering a following along the way of the usual suspects, namely, Joel, H, Rafe and Megan.

Sitting Blair down on the couch, Jim stared at his guide as everyone stared at Jim.

"I know" was all Jim said to Blair.

Everyone looked stunned as Blair sighed, slumped in the seat, and pulled the collar of his shirt down.

And the one under it.

And the one under that.

And the turtleneck skivvy.

Revealing the nasty bruising that was starting to darken around his throat, in obvious hand shaped patterns.

The office devolved into chaos.

"...Kill..."

"...Murder..."

"...Rip his f*****g head off..."

"...shove his head up his ass..."

"ENOUGH"

Simon's bellow cut through the noise, he got up, rounded his desk and stood over Blair, all imposing 6"4, and Blair craned to look up at him. Simon's fingers took his chin, the huge hand surprisingly gentle as he turned the small jaw one way, then the other.

Simon had only to say one word, usually loud voice, soft and comforting in all its menacing hiss.

"Who?"

Blair grimaced, but answered, whether his promptness was due to the dark eyes boring into his, or the fiery blue he could feel at his side was unclear, "Officer Tyrone Montrall...traffic"

Simon grabbed the phone off his desk behind him, speaking into the receiver with a dark, foreboding snarl "Traffic"

The sound of the secretary on the other end of the line could faintly be heard as she transferred the call, but Simon didn't say another word, his hand still cupping Blair's face, eyes searching turbulent blue, occasionally wandering, only to scan the rapidly darkening bruise.

The faint buzz of conversation was heard on the phone and Megan hit the speaker phone button.

Simon dropped the receiver, never averting hi attention.

"This is Sergeant Morris, traffic, how can I help you captain Banks?"

Simon spoke, voice hard as rock, and molten as Lava, "I would like to see Officer Montrall ...immediately... "

Officer Morris could probably hear the scathing heat in Simons tone, for he was hesitant when he answered "I'm afraid that won't be possible at the moment sir..."

Simon's liquid fury engulfed his query, "Why?..."

Morris gulped audibly over the phone.

"Officer Montrall is suspended pending a procedural investigation..."'

If anything Simon got harsher, lava, now flowing over gravel "Regarding what...?"

Morris seemed to grow a backbone, obviously having just read Montrall's investigative coversheet, when he answered what probably should have been a confidential question, his voice was like a flame compared to Bank's volcano, "Montrall is suspected of several counts of abuse of power, physical abuse on two counts and verbal abuse on at least 6 counts...and assault with a deadly weapon...which occurred today... "

As this was said, the question in Simons eyes flared and Jim's hands were suddenly ghosting Blair's body for another injury.

Blair shook his head, mouthing _I'm fine..._

Simon's glare grew lethal, until Blair flinched away from him, and he softened immediately, fingers patting the cheek gently in reassurance as he spoke to Morris again.

"Where are they holding Montrall?"

Morris answered quite promptly, voice actually a bit smug "Cascade General...'

Simon blinked, startling showing for the first time as h clarified "The hospital?"

Several of the others in the room were looking rather confused as well, then Morris continued "Yes, it seems that Montrall pulled a knife from the cafeteria on a rookie officer this afternoon, something to do with a the rookie stepping between Montrall and a civilian associate of major crimes... "

Simon's fingers clenched gently, as he questioned "Then what..."

Montrall seemed to be trying not to laugh as he completed his tale "Montrall pulled the knife, and several witnesses cited intent to use, that's when the civilian grabbed the platter of sausages and threw them at Montrall"

Morris couldn't help the snigger that got loose, and nor could H. Rafe was shaking his head, and Jim had a look on his face that was pure '_what else is new/I should have know/why doesn't that surprise me'_

Simon would swear against it later, but his hand caressed the side of Blair's face, his eyes saying '_that's my boy..._'

Morris finished up "Montrall suffered second degree burns to a small section of the weapon wielding hand, and a whole lot of injury to his pride..." he waited several seconds for a reply and when he didn't receive one, he added "will that be all Captain Banks"

Simon grunted, "Thanks" and Megan hung up.

Simon stared at the upturned face, trying to ignore the bruises, but not quite managing, "Sausages, huh?"

Blair just shrugged, and then flinched violently as an icebag was pressed to the bruises, H on one side and Rafe on the other.

'

"Sorry Babe...see if we can't reduce some of this swelling and bruising..." Rafe apologised

Simon finally dropped his hand and Blair leaned back against Jim, already feeling uncomfortable from the cold.

Jim looked down, meeting his eyes, "This what you meant by, '_I'll handle it_?'"

Blair just stared for a second before answering "This what you meant by '_We_ _take care of our own'_?"

They both nodded.

Jim said "I think I can handle that".

Followed immediately by Blair "I think I can handle that".

Saturday night was actually quite pleasant, which for cascade, was pretty much summed up as 'not raining'. So far the benefit had been as boring and slow as every other year, the only positive of course being the money raised; every table was full, and every table was $500 a head or $10,000 a table.

Major crimes had the highest number of participants from any one department and as such, had the traditional honour of wrapping up the show, trying to perform to a twitchy, tired, impatient, bored audience.

The MC, Michael O'Callaghan, also the Chief of police bounced onto the stage, several glasses of champagne assisting his usual grace.

"Ladies and Gentleman...we are starting to get into the final department of the night...it gives me great pleasure to welcome...Major Crimes!"

The gang stomped, flounced, strode, swayed, and just plain walked onto the stage to a rather muted reception as the MC continued.

"These lovely men and woman are some o the toughest in this room...experienced, honed...dedicated...they get things done, going after some of the roughest, meanest elements of the city...helping keep you, me and our children safe"

The applause was a little more encouraging, but by no means polite. Mike OC as he preferred continued., truly invested in his role, "In the last 18 months they have seen the end of several situations, including kidnappings, bombings, poisonings and assassination attempts...these guys..And gals...are truly the protectors of our fine city."

Several members of the audience had close ties to several of the events that the MC had referenced vaguely and coming to life, they began to applaud with a little more vigour.

If there was one thing Mike OC could do, apart from rung the police department, it was work a crowd, and he did so now.

"Ladies and gentlemen, under the leadership of Simon Banks... I give you MAJOR CRIMES...and without further ado...their first act of the night...A skit, called Pebbles, written and directed as well as starred in by Blair Sandburg"

MC moved off stage to a polite smattering of applause, which was an improvement over the decidedly disinterested crowd of five minutes ago, but Mike knew that they would be just as bored and tired in another few minutes, once it became clear that Major Crimes hadn't pulled anything special together.

Returning to his table and wife, Mike watched with the audience as the men and woman cleared the stage and the curtains fell. Clanging, sliding and banging accompanied by soft hisses rose from the wings and backstage, until, slowly the curtains began to rise again.

The stage lit up into what was obviously an empty interrogation room, the single table and two chairs easily familiar to the majority of the audience.

The door on the left of the room swung open and Simon swaggered in, dressed to the nines in an outfit he hadn't worn in years.

He swaggered, as you could call it nothing else, over to face the audience and then proceeded to check himself out, primping and preening in the non-existent, but obviously represented one way window.

Many in the audience went nuts, Simon Banks, captain extraordinaire, commander of the high seas, lord of the skies, and boss of Ellison was decked out in full beat cop attire, from the shined shoes, pressed pants, starched shirt and matching cap.

Most of the law enforcement officers in the audience loved it, so did most of their wives.

After several minutes the audience calmed down, although they were still buzzing with more energy that they had shown all evening. Simon turned and sat at the table, on an angle, but facing the crowd. The door opened a second time, and a handcuffed man was pushed in.

Brian Rafe froze, more out of nerves than anything else, but it suited the moment, as many of the woman who normally went gaga over the well dressed man were currently going gag gag, while trying not to laugh.

The men were just laughing.

Rafe was still dressed to the nines, but the bright pink pants and fluoro orange sports coat, accompanied by masses of bling and a pair of shades screamed PIMP, and once he loosened up and got into character, he played the part as well.

Slumping down in the empty chair, Rafe was all show and glow, calm and cool, and then hypo and... just plain high.

Simon leaned forward and began to speak, voice booming in the room, no need for a microphone, "Please state your full name for the record"

Titters from the audience accompanied Rafe's answer

"Sir Pheldon Phillip Phaxon the Fourth"

Giggling answered Rafe as he stuck his nose in the air and huffed.

Simon spoke again.

"What were you doing at Sandy straight Bay yesterday evening?"

Rafe smiled innocently.

"I was picking up pebbles on the beach"

Simon nodded, replying clearly

"And you freely and willing state this?"

Rafe answered surely

"Yes"

Simon smiled meanly

"That beach is sacred ground; you should be ashamed of yourself! You're going back to holding until we can officially charge you!"

Rafe looked stunned as the big black security guard entered the room, dragging him out, as he shouted back at the audience "But I was just picking up pebbles!"

The door shut behind them, and Simon straightened his tie, picked at his teeth, and practiced flashing his badge.

The audience tittered and giggled and smirked along with him.

The door opened again, and a smaller person was pushed into the room.

She, as it soon became clear that this was Megan Conner, plonked herself down in the empty chair.

Her hair was a rats nest, her clothes torn, filthy, and several hessian sacks sew in here and there, bare feet, dirt were propped up on the table and Simon backed away from the obviously homeless person.

Wafting at the air, to clear away the non-existent smell, Simon settled again; glad to still hear snorts and sniggers from the audience as he began the questions again.

"Please state your full name for the record"

Megan leaned forward, towards Simon as he leaned backwards

"Prissy...that's Pricilla, Fleasanmite"

There was a cackle from the audience as the joke settled in and Simon continued.

"What were you doing at Sandy straight Bay yesterday evening?"

Megan hummed happily as she answered,

"I'se pickin' up pebbles, I was..."

Simon huffed angrily

"Another! Right! To lock up, I'll arrange to have you charged..."

Megan was led out by the black clad guard, and Simon spent the next few seconds wafting his hat around the room.

The door opened again and this time a larger Black man was shoved in.

Dressed in an expensive suit, hair neatly coifed, it was obvious that H was playing a well off business man.

The questions started.

"Please state your full name for the record"

H placed both hands on the table in front of him, tense and stressed as he answered.

"William Henry Forrester"

Simon nodded, asking the next question.

What were you doing at Sandy straight Bay yesterday evening?"

As predicted, H answered.

"I got caught picking up pebbles sir"

Simon shook his head in sorrow, lamenting

"What is the world coming to? Pebbles again...huh! A cell and then all the rest."

H looked terrified as Joel dragged him out.

Simon sat back at the table, head hanging, muttering and looking at his hands.

The door opened, and this time the person didn't have to be pushed in.

As soon as they cleared the entrance way and came into full view the audience went mental...absolutely ballistic.

Even Simon could hold it, he snorted and snigger and tried to glare with an upside down frown.

Blair sashayed to the table, hair dead straight, reaching to his waist, glossy and sleek, a face full of makeup, eyes popping from mascara laden lashes. Conveniently place bean bags and the skimpy red cocktail dress he wore looked rather fascinating despite, or perhaps because of the clearly defined muscles and several areas of thick curly hair. Stocking tight covered the rest of his barely concealed lower body, feet bare.

The audience was going nuts.

Blair leaned in close to Simon, bean bags on display, hooking one leg between Simons, and with a sultry grin, dripped a sentence from a mouth of pure sex.

"Hi...I'm Pebbles..."

The audience lost it, stomping and cat calling, hoots and whistles filled the room.

Simon got to his feet, despite Blair being stuck to him like a limpet and boomed one last parting line.

"Guess I'm going to get done for picking up Pebbles too." And with that he swept Blair of his feet and into his arms, striding off the stage and into the dark; to the sound of the audiences deafening roar of glee.

It was almost five minutes later that MC stopped laughing long enough to finally get on stage.

"Oh my god...just Oh my god...that was...wow...Ladies and Gentlemen, that was Pebbles as performed by The Major Crimes gang ...The PO-Lice...Simon Banks!"

Simon came back on to a deafening round of applause.

MC continued "Sir Pheldon Phillip Phaxon the Fourth...Brian Rafe!"

Pimp Rafe joined Simon, to another wave of applause.

Mike added "Prissy Fleasanmite...Megan Connor!"

Megan, homeless wretch enter stage right to stand next to Rafe amid clapping and hoots.

Mike OC went on, "William Henry Forrester...Henri Brown"

Henri joined them to his own applause.

Mike introduced the next actor "The security guard...Joel Taggart"

People were so frenzied by this stage that applause was drowned out by yells.

Mike concluded "And finally...Pebbles...Blair Sandburg!"

Blair came back on, dress and hair all slick and shiny, to a riot of amusement, several residents nearby phoned in a public disturbance complaint.

5 minutes later and the actors were gone and the crowd was still going nuts, finally Mike had to calm them down "Righto folks...it was brilliant, a real gem...but there's still a few acts to go...let's give them the same attention!"

In the dressing rooms below Blair had just gotten changed and was rinsing the crap out of his hair in one of the sinks when he was suddenly lifted from behind, he flinched away, almost panicking until he saw Simon's reflection in the mirror.

"Well done...that was brilliant...but right now...Jim has something to show you..."

Simon didn't even bother to put Blair down, just hoisted him up onto the stage wings, plonked him down in a seat close enough to see , but far enough not to be seen.

Blair was looking around for Jim when the next act started, and he spun around, to stare at the singer currently waiting though the intro of his song.

Jim.

Jim smiled at him, from the angle he was at, the audience though he was facing hem, but he was actually facing Blair. He raised the microphone and began to sing.

_**Hey, I got a lot of faith in you**_

Blue eyes bored into Blair's, he stared back, unable to break the connection.

****_**I'll stick with you kid- that's the bottom line**_

Jim obviously knew he song, and had good pitch, tone and rhythm, but he could have been crap and Blair would have been enchanted.

_**Yeah, you have a lot of fun don't you**_

Jim grinned a wild smile at Blair, which he returned.

_**And living with you is a ball of a time**_

Jims smile turned sweet, as Blair reflected on his _one week_

_**Hey beauty when the mood gets you down**_

Jim's eyes held special meaning, meant just for Blair, indecipherable to the audience.

_**Your bottom lip's near dragging on the ground**_

**J**im smiled again, and Blair realized that he was grinning stupidly.

****_**That's when I gotta play the clown for you**_

The crowd was eating it up, Jim was brilliant, but he was pleasant to listen to, and the song obviously had some meaning to him.

_**Black humour made you kick your blues**_

Jim's slightly cross eyed look had Blair giggling like a fool, until he realised and made himself stop...which only made him start again.  
><em><strong><br>Howdy Angel  
>Where did you hide your wings<br>Your love shines over my horizon- you're a slice of heaven  
>Warm moonlight over my horizon- you're a slice of heaven<strong>_

_**Hey, I gotta lotta faith in you**_

His grin is only slightly less manic now, and Blair realised he was leaning forward. He didn't stop.

_**I'll stick with you kid- that's the bottom line**_

Blair's getting the message, and its sticking.

_**Yeah, we have a lot of fun don't we**_

Boy don't they...tonight for example.

_**And heaven has to be with you all the time**_

Blair knows that this song was meant for him, and can't help think that it had to have been written with he and Jim in mind.

_**Hey beauty when the mood gets you down**_

Blair can feel himself blush, and knows that Jim can see it.

_**Your bottom lip's near dragging on the ground**_

He pouts, just to see if he can make Jim laugh. He can.

_**That's when I gotta play the clown for you**_

Jim's eyes are both making and taking a promise.

_**Black humour made me kick my blues**_

Blair knows that he'll keep his promise, and happily accept Jims._****_

_**Howdy Angel  
>Where did you hide your wings<br>Your love shines over my horizon- you're a slice of heaven  
>Warm moonlight over my horizon- you're a slice of heaven <strong>_

The song is over and he doesn't even realise it. Nor does he realise he's crying.

Jim comes off stage to great applause, and suddenly Blair's wrapped up in a hug.

The sentiment remains unsaid, for now...and them the MC is calling Blair onstage, as the closing act, and he knows he can't let them doesn't, not after tonight.

No matter how mad he is, h can be worse than any of the other acts tonight, and he knows that the audience loved the play, so maybe they'll go easy on him.

_**Sometimes you think you'll be fine by yourself  
>'Cause a dream is a wish that you make all alone<br>It's easy to feel like you don't need help  
>But it's harder to walk on your own<strong>_

_**You'll change inside when you realize**_

_**The world comes to life and everything's bright  
>From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side<br>That helps you to find the beauty you are  
>When you open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend<br>The gift of a friend **_

The whole room was silent, dead silent. Just one voice ringing out into the echoing chamber.

Oh, and what a voice!

_**Someone who knows when you're lost and you're scared  
>And there through the highs and the lows<br>Someone you can count on, someone who cares  
>Beside you wherever you'll go<strong>_

_**You'll change inside when you realize**_

_**The world comes to life and everything's bright  
>From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side<br>That helps you to find the beauty you are  
>When you open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend<strong>_

Soft, lilting, absolutely captivating and enchanting, Blair held the audience's attention effortlessly.

_**And when your hope crashes down  
>Shattering to the ground you, you feel all alone<br>When you don't know which way to go  
>And there's no signs leading you home, you're not alone<strong>_

_**The world comes to life and everything's bright  
>From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side<br>That helps you to find the beauty you are  
>When you open your heart and believe in<br>When you believe in, when believe in the gift of a friend**_

Silence reigned; Blair stood on the stage as the last notes echoed into the fathom, and then the silence continued, it broached the awkward, and then moved into downright unnerving before finally one lone set of hands began to clap. Before long the whole room was a cacophony of cheering, screaming, laughing, whistles and hoots, Blair left the stage to shouts of "Encore Encore!"

His nerves were shot, his hands shaking and he was as jumpy as anything. Blair was more than ready to go home and go to bed...but first he had to face the rest of the MC gang.

They stared at him, and he stared back.

Finally Jim just tucked him against his side between himself and Simon and they snuck out the back door, before the crowd realized that their star performers were gone.

Rafe was humming 'Lean on Me'

The others joined in...back to business as usual.

_The end—For now._

_This was just something that struck my fancy not long ago and I put it together in one night. Hope you enjoy...must sleep now._

_Skit is something of the net, song one is Slice of Heaven by Dave Dobbyn & Song 2 is the gift of a friend from Tinkerbell._

_REVIEW FOR COOKIES, KUDOS, KARMA AND CAKE!_


End file.
